


The cheating Mage

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A shameless smut series
Relationships: Tokiomi Tohsaka/original female character
Collections: Anonymous





	The cheating Mage

she never thought she’d see him in such a state.

Whining and writhing on his knees on the hardwood floor, hands bound behind his back with bright red ropes, and a vibrator taped onto his hard cock that had been dripping with precum. she’d been practically torturing him like this all evening, denying his right to orgasm even when he begged for it. Tokiomi was always going on about his pride, about how he would “become the best mage and win the holy Grail!”, she know, the usual.

And she had decided to take him down a few notches, she paced around him, holding a crop between her hands as he continued to let out small whimpers. His hair was an absolute mess from when she pulled on it earlier, long brown strands draped over the side of his face. circle him like a vulture.

Using the crop, she gently ran it up the Brunette man’s spine, tilting her head in curiosity as she watch him shiver from the touch. Tokiomi wanted to be touched by her, no matter if it was with her hands, her mouth, or even the crop. He was getting sick of the lack of contact and the harsh vibration that rang through his furiously hard cock.

“Please.. I..I think I’m gonna..” Tokiomi stammered, hunching forward as he let out a low groan.

“ she stepped in front of him, putting the crop under his chin to make him tilt his head up to look at she. Somehow, she were terrifying to him in this state, but not exactly in a bad way. He loved wondering what she were going to do to him next, wondering how much longer she were going to torture him like this. At the same time, he was having difficulty keeping himself intact.

“Amy, please I-I can’t it’s too much pleasepleaseplease!” Tokiomi was reaching his limit, she could see it in his eyes and with how much he squirmed against his restraints. The funny thing was, he absolutely had enough strength to tear himself free from the ropes, but he was too filled with lust and want to even have a proper thought process. He was in deep, and she were loving every bit of it.

she gently caressed his face with the crop, trailing it along his shoulder and across his pecs. she almost wanted to just let him unravel right there, almost wanted to give him the release he was begging for. Almost. Tokiomi let out a strained whine from her command, slowly nodding as he forced himself to sit back up straight. she decided to slowly move her hand down to gently run up the side of his already overstimulated cock and she start to stroke it "Ahhh A-Amy I'm going to c-cum,fuck!"   
It was all too much for him, even something as simple as she stroking his cock had set him off. Tokiomi was absolute mess, his breathing labored and shaky as he came all over her hand, she slowly untied him   
"Fuck me Tokiomi~"   
Her body felt sinful to touch, the frigid tenderness of her skin as it grazed over him was addicting and blissful. Gripping the back of her head in passion even as her admittance fell from her gasping lips, Tokiomi moved upwards to catch the bruised muscles in his own once more. Her fingertips raked through his hair, tearing almost in desperation to bring him closer, yet hold him apart. Tokiomi leaned in Her ear and whispered "I'm gonna get buried inside of she" Thrusting himself upwards into her slickness further, the primal instincts took over as he growled against her throat, his trail of kisses leaving a wetness that warmed her skin. His affections were meant by the most delightful whimper, in response his nails dragged down her spine and to her rear as she moved fluidly to instigate the sex motions they both were experiencing. Burying his nose into her collarbone his bent forwards, flipping the both of them over on the floor, himself the aggressor as she arched upwards to meet his movements. The bed was not given a thought as they had tumbled from it earlier, and now against the wall and floor, the leverage was not needed. Looping his arm under Amy's leg, Tokiomi withdrew himself, causing her to groan in dislike. "Tokiomi.. What are she…doing… Oh dear.."

Moving his lips to the inside of her leg, the man growled, scraping his sharp teeth along the length. "Hush, Dear heart, I know what I'm doing… you've denied me this for far too long… I must know how you taste.." A fearful look crossed the woman's face before he moved lower, but as he did so, her eyes rolled back. Forcing her legs to accommodate him, Tokiomi bit her hip, moving his slither tongue to her most personal place. She kept herself well, and within seconds her answer was lost amongst moaning and writhing. Her fingers slid into his hair, paying no mind to the hardened gel that he used. Beneath the surface it felt soft… humanly gorgeous as she noticed a single, grey hair that was well hidden beneath… His mouth kept its ministrations well, causing Amy to buck her hips upwards in ecstasy… Tokiomi grinned against her quivering heat, moving one of his fingers to move inside her. She was close, gripping against the intrusion, the nub of her pleasure pulsing beneath him.

Pulling away as she was about to give in, Tokiomi place both of his arms on either side of Amy. Her body twitched as she regained herself… She had to be on the very edge of exploding… And he was keeping it at bay… Her eyes looked hazed and wide as she looked up at him, and Tokiomi bit his lip slowly. His own desire was great; throbbing against her hip like it had a mind of its own. She had teased him, enchanted him, and captured him since before this… since long before this. Her mind had seduced him when she had interrupted him   
Amy arched backwards, and he took his opportunity. Clasping his hands about her chest, Tokiomi hissed into her neck as he kneaded them, his thumbs rubbing over her flushed nipples with great fervor. She shivered, in only one way he could describe it… she was loving his hands… One stayed put as the other snaked down to her front, pressing against the hardened clit that brushed against his length. She gasped against him, slamming her body closer and him deeper into her constriction. As she responded he pumped his fingers rapidly against her wetness, rubbing the one spot that he knew would make her shake… And she did… she trembled against him as he continued, his blue orbs rolling back themselves as she clenched his manhood. Oh god she was lovely… and warm within… Her lips fell open as he bent her down, keeping her fingers with their work as he pulled away…

Sliding her leg over his shoulder, he moved back into the warmth, a small gasp wrenching free as his spasming fingers pressed lightly, gliding over her clit as his head was guided in and out, around the hardened bud. It glistened with liquid, he moved to her entrance, slamming in with a primal thrust. Amy wrapped her legs tightly as he began his pace, her hands moving to his arm. The other moved back to her breast, clutching it as he bent down to kiss his ravenous beauty. Snatching his lower lip in hers, Amy snarled as she kissed him furiously, wrapping her arms against his neck. Her leg was slipping, but increasing his thrust, Tokiomi refused to give up the position quite yet. Her demand made his erection throb from the base down as he heard it, his held back moan now spilling out. "Harder, Faster… make me cum dammit.." Her voice trailed off as if it were a challenge, her voice trembling and a half scream. Sinking his teeth in her exposed neck, Tokiomi charged as deep as he could go, his steady pace becoming that of something he had only used with battle speed. The world was a blur, but now her… only she was the constant, only she could keep up, steal his breath… steal his heart…what was left of it.

He felt her spasm finally, her cry filling the room with the most joy filled noise he had ever witnessed. Her eyes were wide, then clasped shut as he liquid warmth cascaded down, triggering his own climax. Roaring against her neck, Tokiomi felt something so powerful and pleasurable, that he could not compare it to an orgasm.. No this was different… it was like becoming one with someone's soul, her fingers scratching into him as they panted. Moving slowly against her, he looked into Amy's eyes which had now flashed open. A strange look was within them, a look that was starting to move into motion what they had just completed. Withdrawing from her and standing, Tokiomi turned away quickly. He wanted more… both body and mind… he wanted to make her moan louder… make her say those words again…

Slammed from behind, Tokiomi felt himself forcefully pushed into the bed and against the head board. Amy flipped his body to face her, despite the fact her breasts were in the way of a full view. Slowly he rose his eyebrows, taking one of the pink nipples once more as his mouth issued another challenge of pleasure. She moaned gently, chuckling as he released her breast. "I'm not done with you, we're not done here in the least." Moving her hips over his once more, Tokiomi arched as she positioned her slickness upon his tip. Her orgasm had been plentiful, allowing her tightness to slid delightfully over his still hard length… Her skin flushed as she caged him with her legs, throwing her body upon him as she bent backwards like an expert gymnast. His fingers moved to her breasts, flickering desperately across her buds to induce another heaven seeing orgasm.. She defied him by sitting back up, grabbing his hands into her own.. but he soon found out why. She danced upon him… like a woman for hire that danced to dance, she ground upon him with the most pleasurable sensations he had ever felt a female give. Her hips rolled against his length, causing the man to give into himself. Groaning out her name as she moved upon him, Tokiomi felt her lips move back to his own as she reciprocated his affection. Her lips they pressed so lovingly against his, Amy got off of Tokiomi, they both got up collected their clothes and got dressed, Tokiomi picked up Amy and pulled her into bed and pulled her close and they both ended up falling asleep together, Tokiomi had no regrets for cheating on Aoi with Amy all he only needed to get Aoi out of the picture and to raise Rin to one day lead the Tohsaka family


End file.
